


Ichor and Cuddles

by Molly_Jae



Series: Hearth and Home [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Discord: Malec Server, Dragon Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Malec Discord Server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Jae/pseuds/Molly_Jae
Summary: “Alexander, I love you,” Magnus sighs, throwing his head back with a thud against the hardwood floor. “But unlike your lovely scales, ichor does not just slide off my limited edition Marc Jacobs jacket, or these pants you love to see my ass in.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Hearth and Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195073
Comments: 27
Kudos: 114
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic Crawl 2021





	Ichor and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a quick break from the angst fest that is [Broken Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265462) to participate in the Malec Discord Server's Fic Crawl. Check out the collection for a variety of fics!
> 
> Thank you to [SomeSleepySloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSleepySloth/profile) for beta-ing 💚

“You are not touching me with that claw, _Mister_!”

A huff, and then--

_“ALEXANDER!”_

Magnus ducks and narrowly dodges his boyfriend’s left wing. He sends a jolt of blue magic at Alec, who flicks it away with a flap of his wing. With another huff -- that sounded far too amused, Magnus couldn’t help but think--Alec makes another grab at his boyfriend. This time, just as Magnus steps away from him, he uses his tail to swipe at Magnus’ feet, sending the warlock on his ass.

Before Magnus could even begin to pull himself up, Alec moves.

Alec crawls over Magnus. While he was roughly a quarter of his full size, he still stood at least a foot taller than Magnus. He flops himself down, effectively sandwiching Magnus between himself and the floor without bearing his full weight on the man, which meant--

“Alexander, I love you,” Magnus sighs, throwing his head back with a thud against the hardwood floor. “But unlike your lovely scales, ichor does not just _slide off_ my limited edition Marc Jacobs jacket, or these pants you love to see my ass in.” Golden cat eyes blink up at Alexander, whose bright blue eyes are on the same level as Magnus’ head, as Alec rests his snout just a little over him.

The ichor Magnus was complaining about slides off of Alec with ease after a small wiggle, and Magnus makes an aborted disgusted noise.

“I am not letting you in the bed for a week.”

When Alec only rolls his eyes--and at this, Magnus wonders just how it is that a dragon can even roll his eyes--Magnus smirks.

“In our nest.”

A small squawk erupts from the usually intimidating shadowhunter, and he immediately rolls over and off of Magnus. The damage is already done though. Patches of ichor, drying and fresh, covers Magnus from the neck down. Sometimes, (mostly when his beloved is being an absolute piece of shit that is far too similar to Jace than he’d care to admit) he regrets telling Alec that he will never hold anything he does in dragon form against him. In this case, after a run in with a nest of ichor-spitting demons, Alec had flown straight to the loft, arriving just as Magnus finished the potion he was brewing for the day.

Alec growls at him, more a whine than a threat, using his own magic to rid himself of the ichor and then burning the puddle it made on the floor with a puff of fire.

“Convenient,” Magnus grumbles as he stands. “Now why couldn’t you have done that earlier?” His hands hover in front of his chest, having been about to dust himself, but remembering the ichor makes him pause. He looks down at his clothes, then at Alec, whose eyes still haven’t left his person.

Really, Alec shouldn’t be so damned endearing no matter his form, especially since his dark scales, blue eyes, and spiked spine are supposed to make him look _deadly_ and _dangerous_. He isn’t supposed to look _adorable_. Then again, he also isn’t supposed to know how to duck his head and look up at Magnus and then crawl on his belly towards his lover.

Magnus clenches his jaw, refusing to succumb to the huge part of him that wants to just pull Alec in for proper cuddles. “You know,” he begins, undoing the buttons of the soaked jacket. “One of the things I absolutely hate about you drenching me in ichor,” he slips one arm out and then the other, “aside from ruining an expensive one-of-a-kind jacket?”

Alec whines, and this time it is a true whine, as he lifts a claw to paw his snout.

“Well,” Magnus smirks, “It muddles out your scent on me, you know?”

The change in his lover is immediate, and Magnus laughs to himself. For all Alec’s control in both forms, and the playfulness he exhibits when at home or in his den ( _their den,_ Alec would often correct), the one thing that transcends both forms and every facet of his personality is how territorial he could be. Not possessive, no, though of course there were _moments_. Just territorial. He loves to subtly ensure that anyone who so much as gets a glimpse of Magnus knows that he’s under the protection of Alec Lightwood. And as if the dragon ear cuff with sapphire eyes isn’t enough, Alec always makes sure Magnus is properly scented.

It wasn’t just Alec making sure Magnus smelled like him, either. He always made sure he smelled like Magnus. He’d even taken to wearing one of Magnus’ more understated clothes or bracelets just to be able to keep the scent on him beyond their usual scent-marking.

Tension lines Alec’s form, eyes honed in on the movement of Magnus’ fingers as he continues to undo the buttons of his shirt. Gone is Alec’s playful aura, replaced by a predator’s single-minded focus on his prey. More accurately, Magnus thinks to himself, it’s the focus of a dragon on his unscented mate.

Finally down to his boxers, Magnus doesn’t even get to stumble when Alec pounces on him because Alec just sweeps him into his arms and flies to their room. Not for the first time, Magnus applauds himself for having adjusted the loft to better accommodate his boyfriend.

They stop in the walk-in, where a pile of pillows and blankets in the softest materials have been kept the first time Alec hinted at missing his own nest back at his den. Magnus had first intended it to be a safe haven for Alec alone, but his shadowhunter had been quick to disabuse him of the notion by picking him up and situating him right in the middle of the pile and cuddling him until they fell into contented sleep.

Alec uses his tail to shove away some of the pillows, and Magnus takes the momentary distraction to attempt to alter Alec’s very obvious plans to do something similar once again.

“Darling, wouldn’t you think a shower would be best, right about now? At least I’d smell clean, as opposed to demon guts, and then you can mark me up all you want--”

Magnus lets out an undignified yelp as he’s suddenly in the arms of his _very human_ and apparently still _very focused_ lover.

“Alec?”

“You’re right.” Alec says, adjusting his hold on Magnus so that the man had no choice but to wrap his legs around Alec’s waist, giving them both access to each other’s neck. “No ichor on you or our nest. Just me. Mine.” He smirks at the shudder that runs down Magnus’ spine.

Barely an hour later, Magnus has a dragon draped over him, emitting little snores very similar to that of his human form. He absentmindedly scritches Alec’s nape, and the dragon shifts to rub his snout into Magnus’ neck.

Like any mildly curious person, Magnus had asked Alec about his scent once before. He knows Alec likes his sandalwood shampoo well enough, but even when they’d spent a week in Alec’s den, bathing only in the stream nearby and basking in having only each other for company, after nearly two months of their interactions being limited to falling asleep together and a quick meal upon waking up, Alec’s enthusiasm in scent-marking and being scent-marked didn’t wane.

_“You smell like home,” Alec had said, cheek against Magnus’ chest as he listened to the warlock’s heartbeat._

_“Home? Like the Institute?”_

_The man had snorted then, “I might have grown up there, but the Institute’s never been home, I think. At least not after Izzy stopped climbing into bed with me after a nightmare, or Jace no longer baited me into sparring after discovering that sex was just as good a stress relief or after Max started staying at the academy for prolonged amounts of time.”_

_Magnus had hummed, drawing random patterns on Alec’s back._

_“You smell like...like the warmth of a flame or the brightness of a star. Your scent reminds me that nothing could ever satisfy me half as much as making sure you’re safe and happy.” Alec had taken Magnus’ free hand to press the open palm to his cheek. “Not riches nor power. Not even if the Angel himself offered me to have anything but you--or be anything but yours.”_

He hadn’t known what to say about it then, and if he’s being honest, he still isn’t entirely sure what to do about it now. There’s no doubt he and Alec are _it_ for each other. There would be no one else after Alexander. He’d thought it then, when all he’d seen was a shadowhunter who still has the rest of his life ahead of him. He thinks it now, knowing that because Alec isn’t just a shadowhunter, it’s possible for there to never be an _after_.

A ring sits in Alec’s office at the Institute, he knows--The Trueblood family ring, to be exact--because while Alec is a Lightwood in the eyes of the Clave, the dragon reigns supreme because of his Trueblood heritage.

They know exactly where they’re heading.

Magnus looks forward to it every day.

Another ring sits in Magnus’ apothecary, which despite being in the loft, is off-limits to Alec because of all the overwhelming scents and delicate potion paraphernalia. It’s a modified version of his dragon ear cuff: longer and thicker. It would loop around Alec’s ring finger twice with ease, and instead of the sapphires in Magnus’ jewelry that was the same shade as Alec’s draconic eyes, this one had golden eyes similar to his own, made with his very magic.

Yes, they know exactly where they’re heading.

It’s been two years since he made a poorly-thought out meat joke to a closeted part-dragon shadowhunter, and he’s spent every day falling more and more in love with him.

It’s been two years and they have the rest of their lives to look forward to.

Alec shifts in his sleep, transforming into a man as he opens his eyes.

The smile they share is sweet and soft, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. 💚
> 
> If you want to scream about Malec and everything shadowhunters, [join the Discord!](https://discord.gg/KYfKJQz9Zt)


End file.
